Firsts
by The Muse of Apollo
Summary: Castle & Beckett discussing their earliest memories or their "firsts" - first pet, first holiday, first best friend etc... Prompt from Tubmlr. One-Shot.


**A/N – Thought I'd try something fluffy for a change. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle. **

Prompt from CastleFanFicPrompts on tumblr and Miranda-Jayne_**: Castle &amp; Beckett discussing their earliest memories or their "firsts" - first pet, first holiday, first best friend etc..**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah, Castle? What's up?" They were enjoying a rare Saturday off by watching movies on the couch in the loft. Kate loved these rare days at home when they could simply enjoy each other's company.

"Would you play a game with me?" Castle asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.

"What kind of game?" Kate asked.

"It's nothing dirty, scout's honor," he said with a smile.

"You were never a scout. Now what game do you want to play?"

"Well, its Valentine's Day, and I know we don't do gifts, but I thought we could do something special. I'd like to play a game this year I'm calling 'firsts'. We'll ask each other questions about our firsts of everything, no rules on the questions."

"Okay, what for?"

"Well, I know that I don't know everything about you and I know you don't know everything about me, so I thought it'd be nice to know more about each other."

"That's sweet," she smiled and turned towards him a little more. "Okay, give me an example of a question."

"What was your first pet?"

"I had a gold fish when I was four. I'm pretty sure it died a couple times and my Mom and Dad replaced it so I wouldn't cry."

He laughed, "That's great. Sounds like something I would have done for Alexis. Your turn."

"I'll ask the same question. Your first pet."

"I've never had a pet," he said, looking away. "We moved around too much when I was a kid, and I was in too many schools to even consider it. In college it didn't happen, and then Alexis came along and I just couldn't do two things at once. Once she was older, she wouldn't let me get a dog or anything because she said I wasn't responsible enough to handle it," he pouted.

"Yeah, she was probably right, but it's a little sad that you've never had a pet. Maybe we should get a dog."

"Maybe. So my turn. Your first kiss?"

"Oh getting deep. If you want my first kiss, I suppose it would have been Colin Matthews in the first grade. My first real real kiss? That happened in high school, freshman year." She smiled, remembering the story. "My dad opened the door as we were kissing and scared him away. I was so embarrassed."

"Did you and the boy stay together after that?"

"For a couple weeks, but he never came around my house again. Poor kid. You got off lucky, my dad likes you."

"For which I am very happy. Your turn."

"I'm not going to ask about your first kiss, I don't think I want to know. You were probably a playboy before you came home from the hospital."

"I admit that I've always had a way with the ladies. But I'll have you know that I didn't have my first kiss until middle school, and it wasn't my choice. This girl had a crush on me and laid one on me during an exam period. Needless to say I was shocked. But what's your real question?"

"Your first job?"

"I worked as a waiter for a brief period in college. I wasn't very good at it because I couldn't hold the tray steady, so I spilled a lot. Usually on customers, so it wasn't a pretty picture. I decided then that I'd focus on writing."

"Oh, too bad that's not on video somewhere. I'd love to see that," she said laughing.

"Okay, how about your first job?"

"My first real job was as a bagger at a grocery store. You know, when they still had such positions. I hated it. But it actually lasted for a couple years. I think the manager had a thing for me, which was a little creepy, but he always treated me better than everyone else," she said.

They continued asking each other about their firsts for over an hour, learning new things about each other, laughing at their embarrassing experiences as youngsters.

"Thanks for this, Castle," she said touching his cheek. "I really enjoyed learning those things about you."

"It was fun. I think we should make it a tradition. Each year on Valentine's Day we'll play a question game where we learn new things about each other. I like learning new things about you way more than a pair of cufflinks."

"Me too," she said leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rick."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kate."


End file.
